Ninja's and Megarangers
by Alexia Beatriz
Summary: When Gosei and Tensou detect some strange readings, they send the rangers to see whats wrong. The least the Mega rangers expect is finding friendly and unfriendly ninjas.
1. Chapter 1:Mission

**I do not own Power Rangers.**

**This is my first time writing I hope you enjoy it.**

**Kelly Halloway, the owner of Storm Chargers found out who the Ninja Rangers were and now she's a ninja as well, a thunder ninja to be exact. She's Hunter Bradley's girlfriend. **

Ninja Rangers and Megaforce Rangers

The Rangers were glad that they didn't have to fight anymore monsters for a while since just defeating the last one. They were ready to call it a day when their morphers beeped. Troy reached into his bag for his morpher and answered.

"What is it Gosei"

"Rangers I need you to come to the command center right away."

"Ok, Tensou you can teleport us."

"Yes, teleport"

With that the rangers were teleported to command center. Once they got there, Jake was the one to speak up.

"What's wrong Gosei?"

"I'm afraid that we have detected something that is not good news."

"Something like what?" Troy asked confused

"We are not sure but, I want to send you to investigate"

Gia was next to talk "To where?"

"Blue Bay Harbor." was Gosei's reply

Noah was mext to speak "What exactly are we looking for?"

"I am not sure if it is an object or not but, use this it will beep once you are near it." Gosei said. A device appeared in Noah's hand.

"That's it?" Emma's voice was heard.

"Yes, if you need help all you have to do is look for the Ninja Storm Rangers, it may not be an option to look for them you will need their help to help you defeat whatever threat comes your way."

"How do we find them?" asked Troy

"If you find their academy, the Wind Ninja Academy or the Thunder Ninja Academy, you will find them, although they are hidden, it may be hard, but I have faith I you. Good Luck Rangers. Tensou teleport them."

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting

I do not own Power Rangers.  
Author's Note:  
Hunter and Kelly aren't dating yet. Sorry about that.  
The rangers knew that they had been teleported but they didn't expect to be unconscious once they got there. Troy was the first one that started to come to. His head was pounded and he didn`t know why. Then he heard voices. He froze, he didn` t remember anybody else being with them and he certainly didn't recognize the voices.  
" Dude, are you alright?" Said one of the voices.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Said the other voice.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know man, I was riding when I came across them. I was going to run them over so I had to turn and I crashed."  
"They were just there, on the ground?"  
"Yeah"  
Troy decided that he would get up now. He rolled over on his back and slowly opened his eyes. Looking up hurt, he had to shade his eyes. He slowly sat up looking at his surroundings. The first thing he saw was his friends lying on ground. He started to shake them, hoping to wake them up.  
"Guys, wake up."  
"Huh?" Came from Emma."What happened?" By now they were all standing.  
"Are you guys alright?" The person with short dark black hair.  
"Yeah we're fine." Jake answered "Who are you guys?"  
The one with brown hair replied "I`m Dustin this is my friend Blake. Why were you guys here."  
Gia started to speak "We..." When she was interrupted with an explosion in the distance.  
"Let`s go check it out." Emma suggested forgetting that Dustin and Blake were there as ranger instincts kicked in.  
"What? Are you crazy?" Blake asked frowning.  
Gia turned her gaze from where the explosion had come to Blake. Her expression changed from worried to a glare. She didn't like anybody offending her friend especially someone they had met seconds ago.  
Dustin noticed the glare and remembered that his friend, Tori, used to do the same thing when she got mad. He didn't want Blake to be beating up, he did goof of from time to, well almost all the time but he knew a good fighter when he saw one. After all he was a teacher. Gia saw him staring and didn't like it.  
"What are you looking at?" She growled.  
Dustin snapped out of his day dreaming and got slightly frightened.  
"N-N-Nothing" he tried to say.  
"Guys" said Noah speaking for the first time.  
"What is it, Noah? Emma asked.  
"There's something coming, do you hear it.?"  
"No." Answered Jake.  
"Shhh" Noah whispered.  
Suddenly something jumped in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3:Looking for Something

I do not own Power Rangers

I only own Zoe, Sarah and John

They had no idea who or what jumped in front of them. They really had no idea of what to expect for all they knew the War Star aliens knew were they were and had sent a monster to come and destroy them. Well that wouldn't be a surprise. On the other hand the ninjas could expect anything. They had fought their fair share of monsters to know what was coming. They knew that there was still evil out trying to take over, and that one day they could get unexpected visitors. But when they heard a very familiar laugh, they knew who it was.  
"Hunter" sighed Blake "Really?"

"C'mon bro, you should've seen the looks on your faces. I totally fooled you."  
Gia, who had fallen from being surprised, got up and dusted the dirt of her clothes.

"Thanks a lot. Now if your done fooling around, we need help."  
Hunter was shocked by what he saw, he could have sworn he was in heaven when he saw her.

"Gia" Emma whispered as she was helped up by Troy.  
"What?" She asked as she turned to Hunter who was looking at her. "Don't star." She was getting really annoyed.

Troy decided he would take his role as leader.  
"Could you guys help us get to the city?" He asked noticing that they were in a forest.

"Sure." Was all Dustin replied. After getting directions they headed to the city.

Meanwhile somewhere in another part of the forest, two figures walked around.  
"Where could it be?" One said to no one in particular and clearly annoyed.

"I don't know." Said the second figure.

"I wasn't asking you."

"I'm the only one here, I think your coming down with something, you're talking to yourself. You never talk to yourself, maybe a doc..."

"Shut up Zoe."

"But..."

"I said shut up. Not another word." She turned to Zoe, seeing that she wasn't ready to talk anytime soon. "Good, now keep searching. We need to find it or else John won't be happy. We don't want that right?"  
She waited and waited. Finally she turned around.

"Well?" Still nothing. "Speak." She said frustrated almost yelling.

"But Sarah...you told me not speak." Zoe said almost afraid of her answer.

"Oh my..." Sarah said slapping a hand to her forehead. "Just forget it. Now c'mon, you're giving me a headache.  
"But..." groaned Zoe, but stopped as soon as Sarah turned around to glare. _I hate this_ she thought.

The rangers had finally made it to the city. The first thing that caught Noah`s eyes was the beach.  
"Guys look." They turned to where he was pointing. Emma couldn't help but admire it.

"It's beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you_ thought Troy.

"What do you think Gia?" Noah asked.

"She probably thinks the same thing." Jake answered for her. While putting an arm around her shoulder. That was his mistake, but noticed it to late. Gia had already started chasing after him.

"I told you to never touch me Holling." Gia yelled.

Noah was laughing uncontrollably at the sight. Troy who had watched couldn't help but smile. He turned around but saw Emma was standing there. Instead be saw she had walked to a nearby park and had taking a sear. He decided to join her.

"What's wrong?"

Emma sighed "The beach...it's so beautiful I wish I go swimming in the water."

"Why don't you?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know how to swim." She answered her voice turning into a whisper. He could see she was blushing from embarrassment.

"Why not?" He wasn't sure if he should have asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

For a while it was quiet until he spoke.  
"I can teach you," he said clearly unsure if she would agree. Then he quickly added. "If you want?"

"Would you? I would love that."

"Yeah. I have a feeling were going to be here for a while anyways."

**I would love if you guys could please check out my story in fiction press**

**I would really appreciate it**

**The link is on my profile**


	4. Chapter 4:The battle

Troy had come up with the idea at they staying at his aunts house. He figured that since it was big enough, they would all be comfortable. So all he had to do to was see if his aunt agreed. With a smile she had accepted and had let them in to her home. Now he was walking around in a forest by himself. He know why but, for some reason his dreams were telling him to come here. He had listened to them and now here he was. He was looking for something but didn't exactly know what. He figured that now that he was here he would get some training in. He had been training for a couple of minutes, when he heard shuffling in the bushes. He turned around but saw nothing, so he continued. He felt the presence of something sneaking up behind him but, didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still not facing the figure.

"I came for you. You trying to run away, won't save you."

"I told you Creepox, I won't fight just for the sake of fighting."

"You'll have to fight me. If you don't you'll regret it."

Troy turned around, he could see that the insect wanted to fight, he wasn't going to fight. He started to walk away. Creepox lifted his arm and was ready to slash at Troy across the back. Troy had sensed his move, and morphed stopping him with his sword. Creepox smirked, well if he even was able to smirk. With that the fight began. There was slash after slash. Creepox had dropped Troy to the ground and he was unable to get back up. As Creepox was about to take the final swing, Troy knocked him off his feet. While Creepox got back up, he was able to slash at him making him weaker. But Creepox had the upper hand now as he once again had trapped Troy in his grip. This time he was going to finish him off, without making a mistake and letting Troy take advantage. Troy had demorphed.

"I told you pesky human, you would fight. Now you shall fall to me. I shall be the one to destroy there leader. Once you fall the rest of your little pathetic friends who think they can stop us from taking over shall fall to me. Now human cry of fear, beg to be let free. I want to see you suffer."

Troy wasn't about to show him that he was scared and would do what he said. He wasn't about to let Creepox with just like that. He could still stop him. Creepox continued to taunt Troy. He looked at Troy every time waiting for him to do as he was told. Finally Troy had enough.

"Take a good look," he started surprising Creepox. "Do you see any tears?"

Now Creepox was taking back. Troy took advantage of him being distracted and slashed at Creepox, turning around in the air and morphing again. With that slash Creepox exploded. Troy demorphed again and fell to his knees. He was tired and needed to rest.

Up in the trees a figure looked down as a smirked appeared on her face. She jumped down and walked up to Troy. He saw her coming and got back up, he didn't know that she was headed his way and tried to walk past her. But she grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she whispered looking at him.

He was startled with her statement and turned to her. "What?"

"I saw what you did. I know who you are."

"You must be mistaking." he said trying to make her see that she was wrong even though he knew she wasn't.

"You don't have to lie. I know you a power ranger, the red one to be exact."

"Your wrong." he said shrugging her hand off his arm. She let him go, and watched as he walked away. She saw him until he disappeared in the distance.

"I know how you are. I know your the red ranger. Red ranger's are the ones that have the most power. I can sense it in you, and I will have it to myself." she said to herself, turning in the opposite direction in which he had left and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5:Stay Away

_Authors Note: It's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry. But I promise that if I get more than 3 reviews on this ill update tomorrow. To make up for the lost time here's a chapter that's longer then the others__**.**_

The next day the rangers were walking through the forest. Troy remembered the strange girl that he had met. Gia noticed that he was lost in thought.

"You okay Troy?" This grabbed the others attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gia seemed to accept this.

After a while of more walking, Noah suddenly stopped.

"We're not getting anywhere."

"Noah's right." Jake said agreeing with his friend as the others stopped. They all took a seat on logs or rocks.

"We don't even know what we're looking for anymore." Gia said also agreeing with the boys.

"We have to keep looking. We'll find it, I'm sure."

"What if it was just Creepox hiding out here." Emma said

"Then Gosei would have told us it was a Warstar alien." Troy told her. Then he turned to the rest of the team. "We have to keep looking, we'll keep walking around if the device doesn't beep, it means that it has to be somewhere in the city." They looked at him before nodding.

"We should split up." Noah suggested.

"We could…" Emma said unsure of her answer.

"But we only have one device." Jake said.

Gia grabbed her morpher and spoke into it, "Gosei?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have another one of those devices, would you?"  
Gosei didn't answer; instead something was teleported in Gia's hand. "Well, I guess that was a yes."

"Alright," Troy started "Gia you're with me. The rest of you are with Noah. If we find anything we contact each other." They agreed before heading of in different directions.

* * *

Gia held the device in her hand as she walked by Troy. The sun was setting and it seemed they had been walking for hours. The others hadn't contacted them meaning they weren't close to anything. Unfortunately that seemed to be the same situation for the red and yellow Megaforce rangers.  
Gia sighed and turned to Troy as he stopped walking, "Troy now's not the time to..."

"Shhhh" he said motioning for to be silent, "did you hear that?"

Gia did as she was told and slowly and carefully she turned around trying to hear what Troy had heard. She heard the sound of leaves moving and had another look around before looking up into the trees.

"Troy, there" Gia whispered to him after seeing a figure. Troy turned around and looked to where she was pointing. He slowly approached the tree to get a better view of who could be up there. Gia was right behind him. As they were about to reach the tree a figure jumped down. They both jumped back from surprise. The figure turned around, they couldn't see who it was. The figure was wearing what looked like a uniform and a mask covered his or her face.

"You better stay away." said the figure looking them straight in the eyes. They came to the conclusion that it was a young man because of the voice.

"Who are you?" Troy asked but he ignored him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away. You won't find what you're looking for."

Gia rolled her eye, who in the world was this person, thinking he could tell what they could and couldn't do. Gia decided to try her luck and spoke a little more forcefully then Troy.

"Who are you?"

He turned around and started to walk away, but Gia wasn't going to let this person just walk away without out an explanation

"I asked who you are." Gia said walking up behind him, touching his shoulder and spinning him around. But as soon as he was spun around, he pulled out a sword from what looked out of the nowhere and pointed it at Gia's throat. The tip of the blade touched her skin making her gulp.

"I told you to stay away." he said. Even though he was wearing a mask she could still look into his eyes, she could see he was giving her a harsh glare.

Troy seeing that his friend was in trouble, grabbed Gia's arm and carefully pulled her back. He put himself between Gia and the blade.

"We'll find what we're looking for; we won't stop looking even if you say to." Troy said.

"Fine, do what you want but anything that happens from this point on will be your fault, Troy Burrows." With that said he slashed his sword across Troy's chest. Fortunately he was able to jump back just in time as the sword sliced his shirt across.

* * *

Noah, Emma and Jake grew tired as time went by. They started to feel as everything was hopeless now. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She was frustrated with this device that wouldn't make a single sound. In her frustration she held the device up and was going to smash it on the ground but Noah stopped her just in time.

"Emma…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok but I think I better hold on to this." Noah said taking it from her and putting it in his bag.

Jake who had walked further up ahead suddenly called to them. "Guys, come look!"

"What is it?" Emma asked as the both of them ran over. They saw Jake looking at something and kneeled on the ground to take a look. On the ground was what looked to be a scroll? As Noah knel to get a better look, a noise came from his bag. He took it out and as soon as he did the word ERROR flashed across the screen before it went blank.

"What just happened?" asked Jake as he took the device from his friend and tried to turn it back on with no success.

"I don't know." Emma answered.

At that very moment they heard a loud noise and it only grew louder. It took a moment for them to realize that whatever it was was headed in their direction. They picked up the scroll and were about to walk away they saw something coming. They had enough time to move out of the way as whatever it was zoomed past them. Noah fell to one side and the scroll went flying into the air and Jake and Emma fell to the other. They heard the noise again but instead something stopped in front of them.


End file.
